Ninja Daikon Brothers
by Imagaco
Summary: Naruto and the gang try to become blue's singers.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja Daikon Brothers**

_After watching 'Nerima Daikon Brothers' a few times, I began to see some similarities between them and Naruto. (Or, more specifically, Naruto's team.) So I thought, why not make a finfic about it?_

_I would like to point out that I have already had some problems on one story about copywriting (for obvious reasons, I will not they you which one). So please tell me I'm doing any copywriting with __this__ story, ok._

In the middle of a daikon field, a large concert dome stood. In that dome, a huge crowd cheered for the bard in front of them. As they cheered, three kids in their early teens slowly came out of the ground, snapping their fingers to the rhythm.

The three kids were (in order from left to right) Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Naruto grabbed the mike in front of him, spun it around, and then opened his mouth to sing.

"Naruto," a voice said, "what are you doing." That snapped Naruto back to reality. Naruto was really standing in a pretty big daikon field, a hoe in hand.

"SASUKE," Naruto screamed to the sleeping boy nearby, dropping the hoe, "WAKE UP, SASUKE." Naruto grabbed Sasuke and shook him.

"Listen," Naruto told the half conscious Sasuke, "if build it they will come. I build my rock and roll dome, AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked at Naruto, with almost unnoticeable confusion. "A rock n' roll dome," he asked.

"That's right," Naruto said, "me, Sasuke, and Sakura will become the world's greatest blues band. IT… IS … MY… DREAM!"

"I thought your dream was to become Hokage," Sasuke told him. Naruto looked over at Sasuke angrily. "What," he said, "I'm not allowed to have a backup dream."

"Well," Kakashi said, closing his book, "I think I'll go back to town." "WHAT," Naruto yelled, "but our mission was to take care of this daikon field for a week without leaving it once."

"No," Kakashi said, "that is your mission. I can go back any time I want. Chao." After Kakashi left, Naruto perked up and said, "Well, who needs him anyways."

"We'll build my dream there," Naruto said, point out to the field. And right where his finger pointed, a small fox with daikon leaves on its head was eating daikon.

This particular fox was known as a panda fox, seeing as he was colored to look like a panda.

Naruto stared at it for a few moments before stuttering, "In my dream, there's a pa…pa…" "A panda fox," Sasuke finished.

"That thing's eat up my dream," Naruto said. "No, it's eating daikon," Sasuke corrected again.

"Sasuke," Naruto said to him, annoyed, "you're always acting like 'Mr. Cool', why don't just go 'WAAAAA'. Just once in your life."

"Wooooo," Sasuke said, waving his arms about his head. "NOT WOOO," Naruto said, even more annoyed, "IT'S A PANDA FOX. ACT SURPRISED."

"Ok I'm surprised," Sasuke said, "so what are we gonna do?"

_So, what will they do? Please review._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninja Daikon Brothers**

_Sorry, I forgot to put this up last time._

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

Name: _singing_

_Oh, and to Kaori's questions (in the order he asked them), somewhat; I was thinking of skipping them, unless you don't want me to. Oh, and thanks for your comments. I don't own Naruto._

_Last time…_

"_NOT WOOO," Naruto said, even more annoyed, "IT'S A PANDA FOX. ACT SURPRISED."_

"_Ok I'm surprised," Sasuke said, "so what are we gonna do?"_

_Present…_

Naruto: _gonna catch us this panda fox._

Sasuke: _and then do what?_

Naruto: _then sell it to a kid's petting zoo._

Sasuke: _a petting zoo?_

Naruto: _we'll take the cash and build my dome._

Naruto: _here come the consent home,_

(_chase scene_)

Naruto: _let's catch that bear._

Sasuke: _I'll catch that bear._

Naruto: _grab him by the hair._

Sasuke: _grab a fox right there._

Naruto: hold it bear.

Sasuke: _I've got pesticide._

Naruto: _no, we want the fox alive._

Both: _no, no, no, no, no…_

"What on earth are you two doing," a girl said.

Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see a girl with pink hair. "Sakura," Naruto said, blushing. Naruto walked up to Sakura and said, "First you skip training, then you're gone three whole days. I say, welcome home."

"Naruto, baby," Sakura said. "Naruto, _baby_," Naruto asked.

Sakura: When I want something, I say baby.

Naruto and Sasuke: Baby!

Sakura: _I call you baby so I can get champagne._

Naruto: Champagne!

Sakura: _They always say the best champagne is Dom Parinyon._

Naruto: _This music makes it sound mysterious._

Sakura: _It's golden, I'm golden. It's running threw my veins._

Sakura: _It's sexy, I'm sexy. I'll give you growing pains._

Sakura: _I want you, to buy me._

Naruto: _**Oh, shit**__. My eyes are huuuunnnnnnggg._

Sakura: Naurto, just buy it.

_I ended where I ended last time because I didn't want to have two songs in the first part. If you're wondering why Sakura want alcohol, I'll tell you in the next part. (Sorry, I forgot how to spell Parinyon, please help me.)_

**Imagaco**


End file.
